


cupid's troubles

by jixrudy



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Alternate Universe - Hell, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid/Demon Relationship, M/M, binhwan freeform, donghyuk is the god's son breathe if u agree, jinhwan as cupid is so cute, we all know hanbin is fluffy sunny but imagine he's the devil's heir, yeah i rly love fantasy SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jixrudy/pseuds/jixrudy
Summary: jinhwan didn't think he had a problematic character. damn it, he's at heaven, where's their angelic patience? angel's cupids weren't kicking out for small mistakes, jinhwan knows that. and he's ready to do everything to stay at his job. but however, he really has no idea why he earned the punishment like making the heir of hell fall in love.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. i.

Work as a Cupid isn't hard. You just need to have a great skill to analyze a person's characters and be able to choose a good pair for them. Well, and it is recommended not to miss a reference point — if the arrow doesn't hit the desired target, the consequences would be unpleasant. But it wasn't something scary to Jinhwan; he was always confident slightly in himself — even if it was simulated confidence, he tried to believe it. Without self-confidence would be hard to get anything in life. And like a cupid from a poor family, he knew that without confidence and ambitions, he would not reach his dream — the Angel's Heaven. Yeah, living in Paradise was his childhood dream, or rather, he just wanted to be famous as the best Angel's Cupid in Heaven's World.

"Nothing complicated at all," Jinhwan thinks now.

Many mythology creatures bulled little cupid for his such big goals because it is almost impossible for a cupid from the bad ranks to become the best Angel's Cupid. But Jinhwan didn't care about the rules.

And now he was lying contentedly on a soft white chair in the recreation room of the center Cupid Ministry of Paradise. For more than a decade, he has been the best Angel's Cupid at all of Heaven, and his work is vaunted even by God himself.

Everything is fine. Everything is wonderful. Jinhwan knows that.

Until this moment.

"What do you mean when you said they want to send me to the senior Cupid Department?" Jinhwan shouts in displeasure, quickly sitting down on the sofa as soon as he hears angel's words.

No, that's impossible. The best Cupid of the damned Angel's world needs to come back to simple cupids from Cupid's Department?

He can't fucking believe it.

"Everything has its benefits, Jinhwan!" Yunhyeong tries to calm the elder down with all his angelic patience. "You will become the main professor at Cupid's University! Isn't that cool? You will teach the young cupids all that you know."

"Yunhyeong, I'm not old enough to leave this job so quickly!" Jinhwan exclaims, barely able to control himself. "How can God want to send me back? After all, I did the best position on the last test. What else does he need?"

Jinhwan doesn't really know what's going on. What did he do to make them want to remove him? Yes, it can be hard to work with him, but who's gonna be best than him? After all, he always does a good job.

"Well, God doesn't like that situation with his son, Donghyuk, do you remember this?... Also, many Masters don't like the fact that you have been working in your own way for the past five years, without coordinating plans with other cupids and Angel's Masters."

"What the fuck?" Jinhwan stands in shock, looking at the angel uncomprehendingly. "Do these assholes seriously still thinking that love should be created through planning? Is that really a Paradise? And God supported it?"

"Jinhwan, you should know that God is never getting wrong," Yunhyeong carefully sits down next to him, mentally holding his self-defense — in case if the elder starts throwing arrows out of anger. Last time, it became out bad — they spent a whole week searching for an antidote to Donghyuk's love with the gargoyle statue. Fortunately, the influence of falling in love was removed (with Jinhwan's power, it was rare and hard to block his effects). "I mean, he clearly doesn't want something bad to you. Moreover, the Angel's Council of Masters supported his idea, considering you necessary for future generations of cupids."

"Gosh with that University! I don't want just to teach my mastery. I want to work, Yunhyeong, don't you understand?" Jinhwan sighs, and everyone can feel his irritation from a kilometer away. The nimbus above his small head is almost boiling with anger, changing from gold to pink with some red colors, and Yunhyeong is definitely unsure to asked out what temperature it has become.

"I don't know what to do, hyung," Yunhyeong replies regretfully, gently trying to calm his friend down.

He likes Jinhwan. And without his presence in Angel's world, it would even be boring — he is a true master of his job, although he always wants to tease someone. Angels are terribly boring despite their kindness, and only Angel's Cupids and fairies can really cheer up this place.

"Wait," Yunhyeong bows his head thoughtfully, repeating yesterday's meeting of the Angel's Masters on the topic of removing cupid Kim Jinhwan from the post of main Angel's Cupid in Paradise. The majority voted for his removal (Yunhyeong sure that this wasn't clearly an objective decision), but a couple of essential people protected Jinhwan's place for a long time. For example, Donghyuk. Despite the unpleasant experience of falling in love with a gargoyle, the son of God was very supportive of Jinhwan — maybe because of cupid's wit or his ability to have fun or the elder's powerful talent for making all fall in love. But Donghyuk's opinion has always been important to the angels deeply respecting the future heir of Heaven, so they gave a small chance for the naughty cupid.

"What? What happened?" Jinhwan looks at the angel with interest, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"They gave you a chance with a small condition... But I'm not sure you should try it, Jinhwan." Yunhyeong stops cautiously, but Jinhwan's patience finally breaks.

"What are you talking about, Yunhyeong? Tell me quickly about these conditions! What is it?" Jinhwan moves closer, grabbing the angel's shoulders with his hands as his graceful lightly orange-white wings move at a fast pace. He can't just step down as main Angel's Cupid. He would do everything, even bewitch the freaking dragons from the East coast, just to stay in his position (although Jinhwan promised himself that he would never contact them again — the toughest and harmful creatures he had ever seen).

"Do you remember Mino's great-uncle, who was recently appointed to the Angel's Council? He also has a funny voice and very incorrect jokes, you know, you also wanted to shoot an arrow at him and point it at a frog just for a joke, but-"

"Damn it, Yunhyeong, back to the point!"

"Ah, sorry," Yunhyeong shakes his head, hearing Jinhwan's irritated sighs. "He was moved from the secret division of Angel's service. They are often involved in common works with Hell, and Mino's uncle offered another idea that will be able to restore your position at Paradise."

"What's the idea?"

"It's madly complicated, but God is even interested in it," Yunhyeong sighs carefully, trying to hide his anxiety as Jinhwan squints suspiciously. "They want you to try to make the heir of Hell falling in love."

"What?..."

Jinhwan looks at the angel in shock, be frozen in a daze. Hell? The Devil's Heir? Is this a joke? He had never been involved in such essential political affairs — the last time he was called on a responsible mission, it was only to agree with the mermaids, to convince Neptune to make a deal with the angels. But working with Hell?

"I was surprised too," Yunhyeong scratches his head awkwardly, confused. "The Devil is planning to retire soon and put his son on the throne, but we don't yet know how to agree with his son or what his intentions are for politics, so we want to delay his coronation a little bit and try to get to know him better. So you need to use your powers to make him fall in love with one of the angels or one of our agents from the Devil's world. The choice of candidate was left to you."

"How long did they give me?"

"No more than two months."

Jinhwan sharply stands up from the chair, exclaiming.

"Two months? Make the son of Devil, which I haven't even seen falling in love, and I don't even know how to go to Hell? That's impossible..."

"That's why the move to the Cupid's Department is much better, Jinhwan. This case may even be fatal for you if the demons realize that you are targeting their heir. Don't be silly! It's not in your power. You can't do this."

Jinhwan frozes. He doesn't like the phrases 'It's not in your power' and 'You can't do this' even though he understands that Yunhyeong is saying this because he's taking care of him. But everyone told him all of life that it was impossible and beyond his power to become the best Cupid at Heaven. So he's not ready to come back to the place where he came from. He would rather die in the fires of Hell under the ruthless tortures of this unknown Devil's heir than surrender to the Angel's Council. He's above that.

"I agree."

Yunhyeong rounds his eyes and wants to start another tirade about how stupid cupid is causing trouble again, but Jinhwan interrupts before he starts.

"So what's his name?"

"Kim Hanbin. The main _Devil's_ heir.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made it for fun and hope u will enjoy it !!!


	2. ii.

Jinhwan is scratching his palms as he waits in the Angel's Consulate for at least someone. They were supposed to be met by some major Angel consul, or rather, the only one consul in the whole fucking Hell. Jinhwan breathes raggedly, inhaling and exhaling deeply, and he feels the guards' piercing gazes right on him.

Well, at least he hadn't been chained up and cut pieces off by their bloody, fearsome horns yet. Or what methods of torture do most demons prefer? Jinhwan isn't sure.

"You look nervous." 

Donghyuk's voice behind knocks him off, and the older can barely hold himself from pointing an arrow at the boy. He laughs at the boy's scowl and shoves his hands into the pockets of the official black suit that looked perfect on Heaven's heir. Donghyuk looked at ease and relaxed as if he came to his "neighbors" world every day, and there were never any disagreements between them. 

"Chill, hyung. It'll be fine," Donghyuk says, smiling softly. Jinhwan wipes a drop of sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief, which, unfortunately, he still needed today. "Your agitated look may only make them warier."

"It's not encouraging," Jinhwan snorts. 

Donghyuk laughs, looking at the watch on his left hand again, and then there are sounds of a door opening and a small heel tapping on the tile. "Oh, here's Jinwoo."

"Jinwoo?" 

Instead of answering, Jinhwan gets a friendly smile in front of his face. This Jinwoo has big round eyes like a doe, and he looks too soft to live in the capital of Hell for more than five years. "Seems Angel's Government has been too reckless in their decisions lately," Jinhwan thinks, watching how this Jinwoo talks amiably with Donghyuk, bowing slightly to him in greeting.

"They say the last protest almost led to a dispute between the Consulate and the Government," Donghyuk chuckles. Jinhwan had heard something about mass demonstrations in the two cities of Hell, but he wasn't interested in the reason for their rallies. Jinwoo sighs visibly, as he understands what Heaven's heir meaning towards, and Jinhwan awares that this guy is definitely tired of dealing with the consequences of this problem. "Are you okay?"

"I almost tore out the horns of a moron in the police department because he called me a "freeloader from the fluffy ghetto," Jinwoo snorts, rolling up the white sleeves of his jacket. "Of course, Heaven is almost similar to "fluffy ghetto," but hear it from such a nasty demon was disgusting."

"It's a good thing you weren't deported. Although I miss your Friday tea parties, they were memorable," Donghyuk continues. Jinhwan raises an eyebrow at the "Friday tea parties" as he turns to Donghyuk, who remembers the reason for their arrival. "By the way, this is Jinhwan. My father should have told you about him."

"Ah, yeah," Jinwoo holds out his hand to greet the boy, and Jinhwan thinks that this consul seems like a nice person. "My name is Jinwoo. We haven't met before, right? I've heard about you and your fabulous achievements. Nice to meet you."

"Me too."

Jinhwan, in fact, is still restless here. Donghyuk and Jinwoo look so relaxed in this atmosphere, so Jinhwan feels lost – he was in his cozy apartment three hours ago, watching the early dawn from the window, and calmly drinking coffee, not worrying about a difficult task or travel to Hell. But now he is right in the center of the Devil's capital and even afraid to breathe.

But he expected much worse than it turned out.

Demons don't walk half-naked on the ruins of the city, drowning in the burning fire and their sins, but quite calmly live the same life as the angels in Paradise. The capital has perfect cleanliness, a beautiful and tidy look on every street, many stores and shopping centers. He had only seen demons in person a couple of times: in the Cupid's Ministry in Paradise and at the school days when they were taught a way to charm the hearts of demons. Jinhwan dimly remembers that day, but it was definitely too hard.

"I've been talking to the Devil's secretary. They're waiting for us by six o'clock in the evening," Jinwoo says as he leads the boys to the second building, which contains the restrooms. The guards are still behind them, following them all the way to the entrance to the second building, and Jinwoo stops abruptly, telling the tall, burly demons. "Please, gentlemen, wait for us there. The guests from Paradise will remain under my supervision, doesn't worry."

"But there was an order-"

"Thank you for your understanding," Jinwoo says, pulling the two boys away. The guards still wait where they were left, and Jinhwan sighs freely, no longer feeling the burning eyes of those thugs. "I still don't understand why you're taking such a risk with this task. If someone uncovers us, there will be such mass riots that I'm afraid to imagine. Is Heaven completely going crazy?" 

Jinwoo's behavior has changed significantly since the demons were out of their radius, and Jinhwan feels much more comfortable with this free atmosphere. The main hall is free and light – angelic light, – so Jinhwan squints his eyes, not used to the light, after the gloomy atmosphere in the whole city. He can't help but agree with Jinwoo's words, Jinhwan still doubts the accuracy of this task. He always held the principle that falling in love was a thing that should never come into contact with politics and government. Yes, he was sometimes childish at his work, but he never allowed foreign things to affect other people's feelings and love. This was the principle of Jinhwan that he had to sacrifice to stay at his workplace.

"I understand," Donghyuk sighs, tugging at his tie, which is starting to tighten his throat uncomfortably. "But Jinhwan is our best cupid. He can handle it. No one will even notice that's all was planned, and we will have time to analyze the behavior of the new ruler. We don't want to get an unexpected declaration of war one day as soon as he takes the throne."

"But we're prepared to get a declaration of war if the demons reveal everything," Jinhwan scoffs, sitting down at an overstuffed chair in the center of the room. He had to hide his small wings because of the suit and meeting, and he feels a slight pain in his back from the pressure. He doesn't like to hide his wings as this terribly drains the energy from the body and significantly weaken his strength. "Of course, I can handle this task, but I can't say that I'm too excited about the idea itself."

"More positive, guys. Try to trust us. I don't think my father and our government planned this with bad intent. We're angels, after all, aren't we?"

Donghyuk's voice calms out the alarming atmosphere among the angels, and they sigh wearily, mentally agreeing with the boy. Well, Jinhwan doesn't even have a choice in this decision. He doesn't really care about who this heir to Hell will fall in love with or his feelings in general, but he does care about the fact that he allowed himself to lose to these stupid ministries. He isn't even sure if the spell will work for a long time since demons have the strongest internal immunity against foreign spells (especially love spells), and pure-blooded royal demons have even more power.   
Jinhwan spends the entire week studying demonic physiology, psychology, and how to influence them, but the materials are too few to reach a long effect with pure confidence. 

"It would be easier to kill a demon than to make their fall in love," he sighs silently.

Jinhwan already hates this task.

The royal palace has so much space and so little air that Jinhwan's slowly losing his mind. Every single thing in this building is five times more expensive than Jinhwan's apartment in the center of Heaven's capital, and he's not even sure he can step on this floor. Donghyuk looks more nervous than he was in the Angel's Consulate, and Jinwoo confidently leads them with Devil's secretary, revealing his anxiety only through clenched palms.

"Do all demons so obsessive with such richness and gloom?" Jinhwan whispers, smirking slightly. He tries to hold himself without showing his excitement to too many demons on one per square meter, and he hears Donghyuk's laughter tense nearby. "Haven't you been here before?"

"Twice. But this is the first time I've come here without my father," Donghyuk sighs, looking around the large, high-ceilinged hallway. Security guards are staying at every turn, and their intense, suspicious gazes permeate the guests from Paradise. "The Devil is actually not a bad person. Often jokes. But I've never seen his son before. Someone told me that his assistant is quite insightful to others, so you should be careful with him."

Jinhwan nods his head in silence as he continues walking down the long hallway to the main hall. Jinwoo has a conversation with the Devil's secretary, sometimes switching to demonic language, which relents the secretary slightly. Jinhwan was in this place for the first time, but, for some reason, he even likes this wariness and gloom in the walls of this palace – totally different from the pleasant and soft atmosphere in the main palace of Paradise but Jinhwan finds something even beautiful in it. He corrects his tousled blonde hair and his suit before entering the main hall and grabs Donghyuk's hand, whispering:

"Don't worry, Donghyuk. Everything will be fine," he smiles softly, soothing Donghyuk, and Donghyuk gives him a thankful look. Jinhwan is still his hyung, even if his status is significantly lower. "Come on."

When the large doors finally open, allowing guests to enter a huge hall with a set table and a bunch of guards at the angles of the room, Jinhwan holds back his surprised sigh at the beauty of the hall. Black marble frames the sculptures on the walls of the room, and the hanging chandelier glows with golden strings. Jinhwan has never seen halls as large and beautiful as this one, and he would prefer to spend half a day here just admiring this building, but a husky voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Welcome to the main Devil's palace of the Hell," he says distinctly, courteously, and so confidently that Jinhwan is lost. And he's not the only one. "I am his Majesty's main heir, Kim Hanbin." 

Donghyuk bows slightly in response, tweaking Jinhwan subtly and politely greets the heir.

"Kim Donghyuk, the future Lord of Heaven. Thank you for the warm welcome," Donghyuk confidently holds out his hand, and the guy across from him watches it for a few seconds, then shakes it back. Hanbin looks from the prince to Jinhwan, who feels how his nimbus changes slightly from gold to cold blue of losing control of himself. "This is Kim Jinhwan, the main Cupid of Paradise. And Kim Jinwoo from the Angel's Consulate."

"I already know Mr. Jinwoo," Hanbin says evenly, and everyone shudders at the dryness in his voice. "Please follow after me."

To be honest, Jinhwan is surprised.

First of all, he's still amazed because of this damn big palace (he remembered a couple of things that he should buy for his house after he gets a big salary for this crappy task because he deserves it).

And secondly, because of this strange heir of the fucking Hell, who has a strong gaze and sharp grins. Too. Sharp. Grins.

Jinhwan is sitting right in front of him at a long as hell table (Yunhyeong would like this pun), and he doesn't look away from this heir only because of principle. Because he feels like he's being teased with a single look right now, even though he hasn't heard a single spoken word from Hanbin at the table. He feels that just a little bit more, and he loses control of himself and will kicking this heir's ass out right here because he is too angry. He is angry because of too many guards who follow his every look and gesture, and also because he has to keep the mocking eyes of some dude who's definitely a couple of years younger than him but already considers himself the main heir to Hell.

Donghyuk politely talks with the Devil and manages so well that Jinhwan thinks about how Donghyuk really matured early. They discuss some political questions, which Jinhwan prefers not to listen to, until Jinwoo kicks his foot under the table, interrupting him from his silent competition with Devil's heir.

"I can understand that maybe you want to take this guy to your bed tonight, but can't you do it later? Don't get distracted from the event, Jinhwan," Jinwoo whispers quietly in his ear, almost unheard, but Jinhwan clearly understands every word. 

He doesn't instantly notice that his nimbus has turned completely red from embarrassment (and doesn't instantly noticed the grin on Hanbin's lips, thankfully).

But he was distracted before he can get angry.

"So, the statistics of the birth rate and family formation in Hell have fallen significantly this year. This is bad, very bad," Hanbin's father bows his head thoughtfully after Donghyuk's words, and everyone turns to listen to the Devil. "But why exactly Heaven becomes interested in our statistics and even sends their best cupid to us for such a task? The Hell's cupids are also able to deal with this task. Or are you not sure about the professionalism of our cupids, Kim Jinhwan?"

Jinhwan flinches at the Devil's sharp question, but licks his lips lightly and answers confidently.

"We are completely confident at working of Hell's cupids, your Majesty," he continues. "But to maintain the balance of both worlds, there's needs an equal number of families and an increase in the birth rate in Hell. I would be honored if you would allow me to help your cupid with this task."

The Devil grins with satisfaction as he leans against the back of his chair, raising his glass of wine.

"I would be pleased to accept your offer, Kim Jinhwan. Feel comfortable like at home."

  
Well, Jinhwan still has a lot of time to get used to his " _new_ _home_ ".


End file.
